Mapache ladron de dulces
by Kanashibari
Summary: De pequeños, quien sabe lo que el destino te tiene preparado, uno un pequeño ladron y el otro un niño con sueños de ser capitan aqui una historia de como se conocieron-ShiftyxRussell


**Pues bien aquí saludándole a la persona que este leyendo este pequeñito fic ^w^ la pareja en si es rarita o poco usual pero es linda *w* o al menos a mi me encanta, nunca antes había escrito yaoi pero bueno aquí un honor que esta pareja sea la primera XD espero les guste**

fic dedicado a Shifty Braginsky, ya que fue su regalo en Halloween X3

**Disclaimer: los derechos de los personajes de happy tree friends le pertenece a mondo media y sus respectivos creadores  
-**

**Mapache ladrón de dulces**

Halloween como robarle un dulce a un niño...y así lo hacían hurtaban un sin fin de dulces a cada pequeño que podían y es que ellos siempre habían sido así...incluso de pequeños

Shifty y Lifty los dos pequeños ladrones del lugar quien entre los niños no los conocía, cada vez que tocaba esta fiesta los demás que iban disfrazados de superan, momias, brujas, vampiros y demás debían estar atentos a el par de mapaches y es que todos los años eran conocidos por el mismo disfraz que cada vez les iba quedando mas pequeño

Uno con un sombrero que aún le quedaba un poco grande para su pequeña cabecita y el otro que supuestamente era el menor, nuestros gemelos ladrones habían comenzado su faena...

-kyaaa! no se los lleven malditos ladrones!-gritaba una niña de cabello de color azul tratando de impedir que le quitaran sus. Golosinas

-jajajaja- reían los dos al unisonó consiguiendo su objetivo dejando a la niña gritando, pero que se les podía hacer para ellos no era más que una travesura una vez al ano

Guardando su botín en un saco caminaban victoriosos mientras iban a por otras presas

-jajajajaja cada vez es más fácil -decía el mayor arreglándose su sombrero

-si ojala todos los días fuera halloween así tendríamos dulces de por vida -decía metiéndose un dulce a la boca el otro gemelo

-mira podríamos ir por ellos-señalaba a un par de niños uno de pelo morado y pecas disfrazado de momia y otra niña pelirroja disfrazada de brujita

-pues vamos hermano! jejejeje- decía mientras miraba con malicia los caramelos

Como si fueran dos depredadores se fueron acercando ocultándose entre los arbustos, para su suerte de ellos iban de verde así que era perfecto para nuestros mapaches...

-tranquila Flaky que no va a pasar nada no es como si hubiera fantasmas ni nada por el estilo-decía seguro el niño lamiendo tranquilamente una paletita

-pe...pero y si tal vez...-de repente sintió como una mano oscura se poso sobre su hombro-haaaaaa! aléjate! aléjate!-decía con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras ya se mostraban por completo los hermanos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llevaban todo lo que habían recolectado

Ya salían victoriosos coma tantas veces en la noche cuando no se esperaron que

-que es lo que pasa aquí por que andan gritando fuera de mi casa!-salió gritando un hombre bastante alto y delgado con unos mechones amarillos

-E...EL VIEJO LUMPY!- gritaron los ladroncitos al unisonó al ver al hombre aparecer en el umbral de su puerta

Pero claro para unos mocosos de apenas 10 anos Lumpy era un viejo, y no cualquier viejo, este hombre era uno de los pocos que podía poner en raya y causar temor en los dos pequeños

En cuanto cruzaron miradas Lumpy ya sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasando, y claro no de la nada todos los dulces de su casa habían desaparecido en cuanto cayó la noche

en. un instante ya había sacado un palo de escoba y los había comenzado a perseguir gritando mil barbaridades, es que él era así explotaba y no se le podía siquiera entender en que lenguaje hablaba, y eso mismo asustaba

Corrían lo mas rápido que podían haciendo caer unas cuantas cosas para intentar hacer tropezar a su captor

-her...hermano no podremos perderlo a este paso!-gritaba asustado Lifty

-lo sé! lo sé! ya lo sé!-decía igual de preocupado sabía que si los logran atrapar se ganarían una buena golpiza y no solo de Lumpy sino también de los padres de todos los niños a los que robaron sus dulces-Lifty! separémonos hare que él me siga tu vete

-pero!

-pero nada! Lifty vete directo a casa yo te veré ahí!-decía tratando de proteger a la única persona que lo quería de verdad…o al menos así seria mientras sean pequeños

Lumpy decidió seguirlo al mayor como él quería después de haberle sacado la lengua y el dedo del medio para sulfurarlo más, bien sabía que así dejaría a Lifty en paz

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo adentrándose a un bosque con arboles por los menos de 5 metros de altura, tan imponentes y el tan pequeño, ya comenzaba a desesperarse porque ya a ese punta estaba cansado y las piernas le traicionaban unas cuantas veces se fue tropezando en el trayecto, el hombre ya estaba a punto de atraparle tanto así que rozo su hombro con la punta de sus dedos, ya iban llegando a lo que parecía el final del bosque

Shifty escucho claramente un sonido especial, el de las olas del mar, se pregunto cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo para llegar a los límites del pueblo, llego hasta un barranco

-ahora si no te salvas pequeño ladrón! Aquí mismo hare que me devuelvas todos los dulces que robaste!-dijo amenazando con la escoba que aun sostenía en sus dos manos

-ni lo creas viejo! Pfff-y haciendo un gesto grosero sin pensarlo se aferro a su tesoro y salto por el barranco

-oye niño pero qué demonios haces!-grito en un intento de atraparlo pero ya era muy tarde solo vio como el gemelo caía entre varias ramas y desaparecía de sus vista-que idiota ya debe estar muerto…

Caía aun aferrándose a ese saco lleno de dulces-"a Lifty…a Lifty le gusta mucho estos dulces…no puedo comprarlos así que no puedo hacer más" decía ya con la mentalidad de querer despedirse de su corta vida, cuando de repente antes de tocar el suelo alguien amortiguo su caída para su suerte

-Yarrl! Pero que!-decía alguien debajo, Shifty abrió los ojos y aparto unos cuantos mechones de sus ojos con la sorpresa de que no estaba muerto-oye levántate me estas cortando el aire idiota!

-He!?-vio debajo y estaba técnicamente echado sobre otro chico

-que no escuchaste! Que te levantes!-lo empujo a un costado levantándose-casi me matas!...aunque eso debe ser divertido-decía inocente viendo por donde había caído el desconocido

-Yo…-se detuvo al poder ver bien al otro joven, era un poco más alto que el hasta tal vez tendría unos 2 años más que el, con una camiseta a rayas rojo y blanco, un sombrero de pirata y un parche, cabello turquesa y ojos celeste cielo…jamás olvidaría su primer encuentro-gracias…

-Gracias?...entonces tu objetivo si era usarme de colchón!-decía amenazándolo con la cabeza de un gancho de ropa que obviamente no asustaba a nadie-por cierto nunca te habia visto no eres de aquí no?

-vas disfrazado de pirata?-dijo Shifty ignorando la pregunta reciente

-DISFRAZ! Que dices! Yo SOY un pirata…es mas seré el futuro capitán de ese gran navío que ves allá!-dijo apuntando a un gigantesco y ostentoso barco junto con una sonrisa confiada y un brillo especial en los ojos-y bien que haces ahí mapache? Vamos invita u poco de lo que llevas ahí-dijo viendo lo que aun abrazaba el peliverde

-de…de ninguna manera!

-huuum-dijo el pequeño pirata con cara de perrito la bolsa

-está bien solo uno…

-que tacaño! Seguro los robaste!

-que…que dices! Eso…-dijo nervioso por haber sido descubierto mirando al otro con desconfianza

-tranquilo es solo una broma ajajaja-dijo levantándose el parche falso de su otro ojo mirándole de cerca, tan cerca que de no ser niños sería algo más que incomodo-ven vamos a comer dulces a mi casa mamá esta haciendo galletas con forma de brujas y fantasmas te encantaran!-decía entusiasta tomando la mano de Shifty

-pero…

-pero nada vamos!-dijo jalándole de la mano con una sonrisa en los labios-por cierto mi nombre es Russell, mapache!

-mi nombre no es mapache, es Shifty!-dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas el pequeño jalándole un poco la mano al otro-…solo iré un momento…

No podía rechazar la petición del nuevo chico que había conocido esa seguridad, esa sinceridad que transmitía lo hacía sentir seguro

Llegaron al gran barco que estaba adornado con arañitas de goma, telas de araña falsas, aunque una que otra verdadera, y unos cuantos cráneos humanos que esos sí que parecían reales…o quizá lo eran

-madreee! Ya estoy en casa traje un invitado!-grito con alegría el niño, entrando a la cocina

-ohh eso es bueno un camarada mas supongo jajaja- decía una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello del mismo color que de Russell amarrado en una cola de costado-ohh pero que guapo niño traes aquí-dijo cariñosa agarrándole uno de los cachetes al peliverde cosa que le pareció extraña…después de todo el había crecido sin saber que era un verdadero hogar con padre y madre…

-madre, y papá?-decía como buscando algo en la cocina el pequeño Russell

-volverá mañana supongo fue a celebrar con sus tripulantes la nueva victoria-mencionaba dulcemente su madre mientras volvía a sus labores

Sin decir nada más y solo dibujar una gran sonrisa en el rostro volvió a tomar de la mano a Shifty llevándolo a un camarote

-oye Shifty cuando crezcamos mas tu serás parte de mi tripulación no es cierto-dijo llenándose la boca con las galletas que había sacado de la cocina

-recién me conoces y ya me dices cosas como estas…no entiendo…hasta me traes a tu casa y me invitas comida…-se sentía realmente raro nadie lo había tratado más que como un ladrón-por qué haces todo esto!?

-porque me gustas…

Quedo paralizado no entendía del todo lo que decía Russell, no lo entendía no podía entender lo que decía- pero que…

-tus ojos…son realmente interesantes…parece como si estuvieras muy solo, pero también eres muy fuerte…me gusta!-dio una gran sonrisa y puso una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de Shifty-enserio quisiera estar más tiempo contigo…

Sintió como la cara le ardía hasta las orejas-de…debo irme!-grito un poco asustado no entendía lo que pasaba, quería seguir en ese lugar tan cálido pero al mismo tiempo ese nuevo chico lo estaba confundiendo

Tomo su saco de dulces y fue directamente a la salida del lugar ignorando las interrogantes de la madre de Russell, nuevamente comenzaba a correr sobre el pequeño puente que unía el vasco con tierra firme cuando dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caerse al agua pero antes de que pasara fue sostenido por la cintura por alguien

-porque corres!? Shifty?-la voz de Russell volvió a resonar en los oídos de Shifty-no te quedaras para comer pastel con forma de calabaza? Sabe a naranja!-decía sonriendo el chico fingiendo que ignoraba la incomodidad del otro

-suéltame…-dijo en tono serio y un tanto molesto clavando sus ojos verdes en los del futuro capitán

No objeto mas para no ser mas incomodo de lo que ya había sido, lo soltó con suavidad, en cuanto lo hizo Shifty camino a paso rápido sin volver a mirar a Russell, no podía se sentía extraño, además que aun tenía que volver con alguien más, dejando a su nuevo amigo un tanto triste

Llego muy tarde debido a la distancia que ni el mismo se pudo creer lo tanto que había corrido, Lifty lo había esperado despierto toda la noche en cuanto llego le dio un gran abrazo, a pesar del cansancio Lifty noto algo diferente en su hermano

-oye Shifty…porque sonríes?

Unos cuantos años han pasado se encuentra un joven de cabello verde sentado en la orilla de una playa una noche en la que hace años él y su hermano iban a hacer llorar a los niños quitándoles todo lo que recogían la misma noche de Halloween extrañaba esos tiempo

De pronto sintió como algo pequeño como si fuera una piedrita choco contra su nuca vio lo que era, un pequeño caramelo después -Hey mapache! Al final nunca me diste mi dulce…

De golpe dio la vuelta abriendo grandemente los ojos y encontrarse con alguien a quien no podría olvidar, ese mismo niño que le había sonreído sin conocerlo…

Dibujo una sutil sonrisa-no es mapache…es Shifty


End file.
